yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 101
"Isolated in Cyber Space, Part 3", known as "Counteroffensive Rainbow Arch" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and first episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on April 2, 2002 and in the United States on November 15, 2003. Summary * Yami Yugi continues to struggle in his Duel against Gansley; however, he eventually wins with the help of "Kuriboh's" Deck Master Ability. *Téa wakes up in a cave, having been kidnapped by a group of "Hitotsu-Me Giants". She discovers they plan on cooking her, but she is rescued when a penguin drops a vine down a hole in the cave ceiling for her. ** After escaping, the "Hitotsu-Me Giants" chase her over a wooden bridge, which collapses under their weight. The giants fall to their deaths while Téa barely holds on. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Gansley Duel continues from the previous episode. Yami Yugi has 500 Life Points remaining and controls "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) and "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (2100/1800) in Attack Position. Gansley has 1800 Life Points remaining and controls "Ruklamba the Spirit King" (1000/2000) and "Wall of Illusion" (1000/1850) in Attack Position. Turn 7: Gansley Gansley draws "Rainbow Snake Eingana", while his hand contains "Melchid the Four-Face Beast", "Ashingray", and "Ruklamba the Spirit King". Gansley Normal Summons "Melchid the Four-Face Beast" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. "Melchid" attacks and destroys "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (Yugi 500 → 400). Turn 8: Yugi Yugi draws "Rainbow Blessing" and subsequently Sets it. Turn 9: Gansley Gansley draws "Offerings to the Doomed" and subsequently activates it to destroy "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" at the cost of skipping his next Draw Phase. Since "Chimera" was destroyed, Yugi activates the effect of "Chimera" to revive "Berfomet" (1400/1800) in Defense Position. " swallows "Berfomet", leaving Yugi with no monsters on the field.]] Gansley Tributes "Melchid" and "Wall of Illusion" to Tribute Summon "Rainbow Snake Eingana" (2200/2400) in Attack Position. "Eingana" attacks and destroys "Berfomet". "Ruklamba the Spirit King" then attacks directly, but Yugi activates his Deck Master's ability to negate the attack and move his Deck Master, "Kuriboh" (300/200), to the field in Attack Position. Turn 10: Yugi Yugi draws "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight". He then activates his face-down "Rainbow Blessing", equipping it to "Kuriboh". As he has no other cards in his hand, Yugi Normal Summons "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight" (2300/1700) in Attack Position without Tributing. Yugi activates the effect of "Rainbow Blessing" to Tribute the equipped "Kuriboh" and allow all other monsters he controls to attack directly this turn. "Swift Gaia" attacks directly (Gansley does not activate his Deck Master's ability at this point as it doesn't stop direct attacks) (Gansley 1800 → 0). Differences in adaptations * In the dub, "Offerings to the Doomed" is changed to remove the cross and religious imagery. * The sequence showing "Eingana" swallowing "Berfomet" is cut from the dub. * The cut on Téa's face is removed in the dub. * The shot of "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight" impaling "Deepasea Warrior"/Gansley is obscured in the dub. The shot of the latter disintegrating after his Life Points hit 0 is also removed from the dub. * In the original, "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" is shown as a Grey card instead of Green in Yami Yugi's Duel Disk when he was setting "Rainbow Blessing" unlike the dub version which edited this Mistake. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.